One - Shoot de Isabella y El Reverendo 2 (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Isabella desea que su marida vuelva pronto a casa, se siente sola y deseosa de el. El Reverendo la llevara a la "Sala Roja" donde ella experimentara cosas inimaginables...


**La historia como los personajes son de nuestra completa AUTORIA, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepúsculo.**

**Recomendación****: Leer el fanfic _"Pecados Capitales_" (el cual pueden encontrar en nuestro perfil) de Isabella y El Reverendo.**

**Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**

* * *

_**One Shoot de Isabella y El Reverendo (2)**_

**(Pov Isabella)**

Me senté sobre la escalera transparente que había al final de la estancia donde vivía con mi marido. El Reverendo, era un hombre guapo y bastante sexy, su cuerpo fuerte y sus grandes brazos y manos, sus ojos claros y su piel morena, su cabello y sus labios y lo que podía hacer con ellos. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo haciendo que mis pezones se erizasen por debajo de mi sostén blanco de encaje.

Exhalé un pequeño suspiro y apoyé mi cabeza en uno de los barrotes negros de la escalera de caracol que daba a una habitación grande nuestra habitación grande y también a nuestra sala privada, yo la llamaba "la sala roja" porque absolutamente todo lo que había en esa sala era de ese color, era un color que a mi esposo le gustaba y me lo dijo en cuanto tuvimos un poco más de confianza.

Últimamente había estado bastante liado con sus cosas y asuntos de negocios, cerré los ojos y me toqué la pierna derecha con la punta de los dedos, muchas noches habían pasado desde que mi marido y yo no habíamos dormido juntos y no me atrevía a ir a verle al trabajo, primero porque él no quería y segundo porque mi padre estaría allí y una cosa era que él supiese que mi marido era algo pervertido, otra muy distinta es que esperase mientras el Reverendo y yo... intimábamos en el escritorio de su despacho.

Escuché un ruido, el de la puerta abrirse y enseguida fui hacia ella.

Mi esposo tenía el pelo un poco despeinado y se acababa de desabrochar la corbata, olía a él, a tabaco y a selecto whisky, a almidón y a él en definitiva, solo con ese olor podía llegar al orgasmo pero sabía que eso no le agradaría.

-Hola- dijo desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

-Hola- susurré.

-Es tarde... ¿porqué no estás durmiendo pequeña?

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿A mí?

-Si...¿quieres algo de comer?

-No quiero molestarte pero te agradecería mucho si me haces un sándwich con pan de centeno y queso fresco _bambina_.

Me dirigí hacia la cocina y saqué un plato de la vajilla negra que mi madre me había comprado cuando me casé, puse el pan y un poco de aceite de oliva, saqué el queso fresco y lo puse en finas lonchas. Él se sentó al otro lado de la barra americana que nos separaba y me miró como él solo me podía mirar son deseo y una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-¿Has pensado mucho en mí?- preguntó tocándose el labio inferior con el dedo índice y anular.

-Un poco...- susurré.

-¿Un poco?

-Mucho- le miré fijamente sosteniendo el plato con mis manos.

-Mmm... mucho- dijo con la voz más ronca.

-Si- susurré de nuevo y le di el plato, él lo cogió y comió de manera recatada y elegante el bocadillo sin apartar la vista de mí.

No sabía como lo hacía para no manchar el suelo con las migas de pan o como no se manchaba las comisuras de la boca, él simplemente era un Dios... y era todo mío, de nuevo ese escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Tú has comido?

-Sí, mi madre ha estado aquí y hemos cenado viendo algo en la televisión.

Cuando terminó se levantó y metió el plato en el fregadero, era muy grande, su espalda era como tres veces la mía. Me sujetó de la cintura al girarse y me levantó del suelo a penas sin esfuerzo.

-Sabes... te he echado mucho de menos- dijo hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello- y no sabes... lo que tengo en mente.

-¿Qué...?- aclaré mi garganta un poco- ¿qué tienes en mente?

-Tantas cosas- me mordió el cuello un poco y yo me aferré a su torso, puse mis piernas en sus caderas y noté como subió las escaleras conmigo en brazos.

Al llegar al pasillo superior, me dejó en el suelo con mucho cuidado.

Vi la puerta roja y como él me miraba, esa mirada que ponía cuando quería que yo obedeciese.

Enseguida me arrodillé y miré mis manos. Escuché el ruido de la puerta abrirse y después el olor a cuero y desinfectante aromatizado con lavanda limpia.

**(Pov Reverendo)**

Cerré la puerta después de que ella entrase a gatas.

Yo había enseñado a mi esposa a como debía de comportarse en una sala BDSM, ¿cuántos hijos de puta podían decir eso?

Acaricié su cabello oscuro y mi voz salió ronca.

-Quítate la ropa.

Ella poco a poco se quitó la ropa sin mirarme y la dejó a su derecha tal y como yo le dije en su momento.

-Bien Isabela... ¿qué haremos contigo?- me detuve un momento y quité mi camisa dejándola sobre el suelo de madera oscuro- habla.

-Lo que quieras...

-Exacto... lo que yo quiera- susurré y me acerqué hacia donde había un pequeño armario de madera del mismo color que el suelo.

Cogí un antifaz negro y se lo puse.

-He decidido que no quiero que veas...- cogí una mordaza de bola roja y se la puse en la boca atándola detrás de su cabeza- tampoco quiero que hables, solo quiero oírte gritar de placer.

Ella se estremeció y eso hizo que yo sonriese, me gustaba saber que provocaba esa sensación en mi esposa.

La sujeté de las caderas y la senté sobre una silla... pero esta silla tenía un pequeño agujero que quedaba justo entre las piernas de ella.

-Quiero que te apoyes hacia atrás todo lo que puedas.

Ella rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás dejando ese agujero entre sus piernas por la parte anterior a su sexo.

-Bien...

Fui de nuevo hacia mi armario y cogí un vibromasturbador, un juguete nuevo que había adquirido recientemente por internet y me moría de ganas por poner lo en práctica en una de estas sesiones improvisadas.

Constaba de un mango blanco y una bola rosa en la parte superior con tres velocidades, dicha bola vibraba y daba vueltas, básicamente la volvería completamente loca.

-Esto no se trata de un castigo pero... digamos que no soy bueno y eso lo sabes, me conoces mejor que nadie Isabella.

Ella asintió un poco.

Cogí sus manos y las puse detrás de la silla sujetándolas con unas esposas.

Sus piernas las até a las patas de la silla con una sencilla cuerda elástica negra y finalmente conecté el vibromasturbador a la primera velocidad sobre dejándolo sujeto entre el sexo de mi esposa y el hueco que había en la silla.

-No te alejes de él o se caerá y me enfadaré.

Ella jadeó y gritó pero fue amortiguado por la mordaza de bolla, sus pezones se endurecieron todavía más y respiraba con dificultad, subí la intensidad del vibromasturbador ella gemía y gemía una y otra vez, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al orgasmo lo desconecté y lo quité. Agachó su cabeza.

-¿Frustrada?

Asintió despacio.

-Bueno... veremos qué podemos hacer...

Me apoyé sobre mis talones y acerqué mi boca a su rosado, resbaladizo e hinchado sexo moviendo mi lengua despacio por su carne más íntima, muy lentamente la exploré desde su clítoris hasta su interior con mi lengua y seguí mis movimientos aumentando el ritmo de los mismos rápidamente una y otra vez haciéndola llegar a un tremendo orgasmo que la hizo tensarse y tirar de todas las ataduras que yo le había puesto, saboreé el final de su orgasmo y con ese sabor aún latente en mis labios subí los mismos por su vientre hasta sus senos, solté sus pies y la levanté por arriba haciendo que sus manos esposadas siguiesen en esa posición.

-Ahora prepárate.

Ella gimió y le quité la mordaza para poder besarla en los labios con toda la intensidad que sentía en ese momento.

-Sabes tan bien...- gruñí.

Ella se relamió y asintió un momento.

La tumbé sobre una mesa de madera pulida boca arriba , se arqueó y mordí sus pechos, primero uno y luego el otro pasando mi lengua por sus rosados pezones, me encantaban sus pechos eran absolutamente perfectos. Jadeé sobre su piel con una erección latente en mi pantalón.

Desabroché mi pantalón y llevé mi miembro a su boca, ella tumbaba abrió la misma y chupó mi glande succionándolo, gruñí y pellizqué sus pechos un poco, ella siguió chupando y yo me introducía y salía de su boca poco a poco antes de entrar de golpe en la misma y llenarla con mi carne, fui más rápido pero no quería correrme así que justo antes de eso, me privé de mi orgasmo y ella se quedó con ganas de mas.

Fue a hablar pero se mordió el labio.

-muy bien... nada de hablar, no aquí.

Asintió despacio y quité sus esposas. Até su muñeca derecha a su tobillo derecho y su muñeca izquierda a su tobillo izquierdo con otro juego de esposas que cogí de mi armario

Me tumbé a su lado de costado viendo su preciosa espalda, ella respiraba agitadamente, me introduje en ella con fuerza de costado y desde atrás.

Llevé mi mano a su sexo y mientras movía las yemas de mis dedos sobre su clítoris salí y entré de ella con toda la fuerza que me era posible, ella gemía, gritaba cosas incoherentes y finalmente gritó mi nombre en un profundo y tórrido orgasmo que logré alcanzar poco después saliendo por completo de su cuerpo y volviendo a entrar hasta el fondo en ella.

Maldita sea, nunca me cansaba de esta mujer, para mí era la única.

Besé su espalda despacio y le susurré.

-Te amo.

-Yo... también te amo, más que a nada- dijo jadeante.

Sonreí y quité sus esposas, me bajé de la mesa y la abracé, esta laxa, cansada muy cansada y totalmente derrotada por el orgasmo, caminé con ella desnuda en mis brazos hasta nuestra cama, la besé en la frente y entré en la ducha antes de volverme a acostar a su lado, la tapé y la abracé todo lo fuerte que pude, la había echado tanto de menos, los negocios tienen ese problema, muchas noches fuera de casa.

-Duerme bambina, estaré aquí cuando despiertes- le susurré y ella se acurrucó en mi pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras dormía.

* * *

** Gracias x leer este one shoot sobre Isabella y el Reverendo, esperemos sus comentarios. Saludos, Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**


End file.
